


Sunset petals

by Phoenixthedutxhie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixthedutxhie/pseuds/Phoenixthedutxhie
Summary: he broke into a coughing fit after a few minutes whatever was caught made it way into the sink. Ie opened his eye which now had tears on them from coughing so violently and saw there was a single white and maroon petal on the cool white marble sink.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose/Franklin Delano Donut
Comments: 24
Kudos: 11





	1. Movie night

t was the reds and blues favorite night movie night caboose and donut dove onto the carpet tucker sprawled our over the top of the couch. Carolina perched on one of the arm rests. wash leaned against the arm rest curled in a ball sarge pulled up a chair and sat on it backward and grif took his usual spot next to Simmons Lopez hooked himself up to the tv and went into sleep mode while letting the reds and blues select a show off Netflix. About 30 minutes in grif felt a tickle in the back of his throat he tried clearing it but something got stuck causing him to cough donut turned to look at him but he waved it off.  
“Give me a sec. I’ll be right back.” He could feel Simmons watching him as he walked off to the bathroom he closed an locked the door as he broke into a coughing fit after a few minutes whatever was caught made it way into the sink. Ie opened his eye which now had tears on them from coughing so violently and saw there was a single white and maroon petal on the cool white marble sink.  
“What the fuck? Did...did i accidentally eat a flower?” He shrugged and pocketed the petal quickly washed his face off. He opened the door and peeked around the corner everyone was still watching the movie. He doubted anyone would notice if he just went to bed. It sounded like a better idea than having to deal with the growing pain in his stomach. He made his was to the room he and Simmons shared and flopped down on his unmade bed then curled up letting the world drift to darkness.


	2. Y’alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hat the fuck is happening to me.” He whispered slumping down into the bathtub. He heated a small creak and glanced up. He saw a shorter figure in white cotton pajamas with bunny slippers on. “Donut? Sorry did I wake you up.” He groaned leaning his head against the wall. Donut glanced at the sink which still had the flower in it.  
> “Nah I was already up. But you sounded like you were dying are you ok?” He said tearing his glance from the flower.  
> “I’m...fine.” He said wrapping his hands around his knees. Not convincing either of them.

He woke up gasping for breath he glanced over and saw Simmons sleeping he covered his mouth and ran back to the bathroom. After a few minutes of choking and coughing a small striped flower came out grif gasped for breath.  
“What the fuck is happening to me.” He whispered slumping down into the bathtub. He heated a small creak and glanced up. He saw a shorter figure in white cotton pajamas with bunny slippers on. “Donut? Sorry did I wake you up.” He groaned leaning his head against the wall. Donut glanced at the sink which still had the flower in it.  
“Nah I was already up. But you sounded like you were dying are you ok?” He said tearing his glance from the flower.  
“I’m...fine.” He said wrapping his hands around his knees. Not convincing either of them. Donut sat on the rim on the tub and stared at the wall  
“Where’d you get a find a tartan dahlia?” He said eyes darting back to the flower.  
“I...I just found it I guess.” He lied again.  
“...ok.” Donut got up. And walked to the door not really sure how to help his friend. “Do you need anything? I was planning on heating up some soup for a midnight snack so you want any?” He asked softly. Grif put a hand over his mouth and coughs violently. Donut watched as a tiny petal fell onto grif’s hand but he pretended not to notice.  
“No thanks.”grif murmured and donut shut the door as he left. He could hear caboose and donut chatting outside the bathroom. Grif coughed up another flower and slumped down in the tub. After what felt like an eternity and coughing up many flowers he finally got up, shoved them all into the garbage and left the bathroom. He saw there was a small bowl of soup that was still warm it had a spoon set to the side for him. He saw the tv was on and caboose and donut were passed out snuggling on the couch he chuckled softly and took the soup to his room. Simmons was still sleeping soundly grif pulled his blanket a little higher up on him he set down the soup on his nightstand and tried to get some sleep.


	3. Tartan flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif what were you doing?” Grif plopped down on one of the barstools in front of the counter.  
> “Taking out the garbage.” He coughed into his hand and pocketed something. Simmons eyed him skeptically.  
> “Why?”  
> “It was full..” he mumbled donut slid a plate of pancakes in front of Grif. Instead of devouring them like he normally does. He just buried his face in his arms and muttered. “I’m good for now.” Simmons jokingly grabbed a knife from the counter and pointed it at him.  
> “Who are you and what have you done with Grif?” Grif turned his face and stared unamused at Simmons with one of his mismatched eyes and coughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight if anyone is confused about the time line this is after season 17 was is kind of ok but not really and I had to go back and edit chap 1 cuz I accidentally made him be alive he’s gotta be dead to progress the story I’m not happy about it either

Simmons woke up to the smell of soup wafting through the room he glanced over at Grif’s bed it was vacant and the soup was not eaten.  
“Grif?” Simmons murmured groggily. He rubbed his eyes then put on his glasses letting his vision clear. He got out of bed and quickly made it before hastily walking out of the room his hair still a mess. “Grif, you out here.” He called his voice cracking.   
Donut’s head popped over the couch and he signaled for Simmons to be quiet. He saw caboose was still asleep on the couch donut grabbed a blanket and gently tossed it over him. He tiptoed over to Simmons while rubbing his eyes. “Have you seen grif.” Simmons lowered his voice down to a whisper. Donut shifted from foot to foot for a second.  
“Yea. He woke up like 5 minutes ago and carried a garbage bag or something outside.” Donut said. “ I think somethings wrong with him. Simmons furrowed his brow.  
“That really doesn’t sound like him. You sure it wasn’t one of the others.”   
“Pretty sure but I just woke up.” With a quick glance at the digital clock Simmons confirmed he hadn’t slept in. It was 6:00 sharp what was Grif doing up so early? “I’ll take breakfast you’ll do lunch right?” Donut asked walking past Simmons who nodded as front door opened Grif came shuffling in looking very tired.  
“Grif what were you doing?” Grif plopped down on one of the barstools in front of the counter.  
“Taking out the garbage.” He coughed into his hand and pocketed something. Simmons eyed him skeptically.  
“Why?”  
“It was full..” he mumbled donut slid a plate of pancakes in front of Grif. Instead of devouring them like he normally does. He just buried his face in his arms and muttered. “I’m good for now.” Simmons jokingly grabbed a knife from the counter and pointed it at him.  
“Who are you and what have you done with Grif?” Grif turned his face and stared unamused at Simmons with one of his mismatched eyes and coughed again.  
“Shut up kiss ass I just don’t feel good.” Donut gingerly grabbed the knife out of Simmons’ hand and slid it back into the knife block.  
“Are you sick?” Simmons asked sitting on the stool next to Grif and placing a hand on his back.  
“I dunno probably.” Grif said leaning closer to Simmons.   
“Ok what are you symptoms I’ll try and find out what’s wrong with you. If I can’t find out we’ll call doc.”  
“I dunno head ache, stomachache, it hurts to breath, and for some reason I’m coughing up... uh I feel like I’m coughing up a lung.” He listed. They heard caboose stir in his sleep. Simmons wrapped an arm around Grif and hoisted him to his feet. Grif groaned in response.  
“Alright come on, let’s go you’re going bed now.” Simmons dragged Grif over to their room and plopped him on the bed. Grif curled up into a ball and Simmons threw a blanket over him. “Do you need anything?” Simmons asked. Grif responded which a tired   
“Mph.” Simmons smiled and walked over to the light switch he stepped on so,etching small and smooth. He glanced down and saw a white and maroon stripped petal he picked it up and inspected it. It was a petal from his favorite flower. “Where did this come from?”


	4. Bekfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think somethings wrong with Grif.” Donut said mostly to himself Caboose looked up and yawned.  
> “What do you think is wrong?”  
> “I think he’s been coughing up flower petals and flowers. But I don’t know how, it’s not really possible.” Donut took a seat and rested his head on caboose’s shoulder.  
> “Yea I’ve heard about that.” Donut shot up in surprise.  
> “What do you mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE READING THIS I hope you are all enjoying this I am having a lot of fun writing

Donut watched Caboose get up and rub his eyes.  
“Hey ‘Boose want some pancakes?” He smiled. Caboose came over and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
“Thank you Cinnabon.” He responded sleepily.   
“I think somethings wrong with Grif.” Donut said mostly to himself Caboose looked up and yawned.  
“What do you think is wrong?”  
“I think he’s been coughing up flower petals and flowers. But I don’t know how, it’s not really possible.” Donut took a seat and rested his head on caboose’s shoulder.  
“Yea I’ve heard about that.” Donut shot up in surprise.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Hanahaki disease cause by pent up feelings or one sided love. It causes the person who is infected to have the person they like’s favorite flower to start growing in their lungs it will continue growing until they either confess or it will suffocate them.” Caboose said taking another bite of pancake. Donut blinked in confusion. Caboose grinned. “I know things.” Donut smiled and laid his head back down.  
“We gotta tell Simmons.”  
“That’s probably a good idea. But it’s up to Grif to admit it.” He said waking up a little more. Tucker came strolling into the room and grabs the 2 coffee cups donut had set out a minute ago he quickly turned around to heading back to Washington and give him the other coffee in his hand. Simmons came rushing out he quickly grabbed a coat and pulled on his boots.  
“Simmons-“  
“Not now donut I’m gonna go get doc, and pick up some pain meds. Tell Sarge I’m taking the warthog.” Simmons Was out the door before Donut could get a word in. He and Caboose exchanged a glance. This is a problem. They decided to shift to another subject. After a few minutes of mindless discussions wash and Tucker came out of their room Wash looked like a zombie. dark circles around his eyes and his hair an absolute mess Donut quickly got up and poured another cup of coffee and handed it to wash and started making another pot. After a while sarge eventually came marching into the kitchen everyone exchanged nervous glances.   
“Whose gonna wake Carolina?” Wash murmured taking another sip of coffee   
“I did it last time.” Tucker chirped in.  
“Isn’t it Simmons’ turn?” Wash asked. His voice creakily and tired.  
“He left. Grif is sick so he went to go find doc and some medicine.” Donut explained.  
“Ugh fine. I’ll do it.” Sarge grumbled crabbing one of the throw pillows off the couch.  
The group sat quietly waiting for the inevitable.  
“FUCK!” There it was there was a sound of a body making contact with a floor Sarge strolled out of the room a tattered pillow in hand and a small cut on his arm Caboose grabbed the first aid kit and wrapped a bandage around the cut. Carolina came in donut handed her the hot he’s that Caboose had made a moment ago.  
“Sorry sarge.” She muttered quietly.  
“You barely nicked me I’ll live, not your fault you have a hostile reaction to surprise.” The front door opens and Simmons entered with doc


	5. Doctors orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grif, what...is...wrong. You are not telling us and its FUCKING killing you. I’m not losing you to a dumb sickness.” Simmons said Grif pulled of his arm.  
> “I already told doc everything!” He growled. “That is everything that’s wrong with me-“ Grif began coughing violently he collapsed onto his knees grabbing at his throat.  
> “Grif...are you?” Simmons dropped down and put a hand over grifs back. He began violently coughing up flower after flower Simmons watched in horror. “Grif?”

“Is Grif still in his room?” Simmons asked Donut nodded. He grabbed Doc and pulled him to the room before he could even say a word to the other. Grif was curled up with his hands clutched over his stomach. Simmons carefully shook Grif awake.  
“Huh wha- wassgoinon” his orange teammate muttered drearily.  
“It’s me don’t worry. I got doc.” Doc stepped forward.  
“Ok I have gotten some pointers from Dr.Grey so I am much better at keeping people alive now. I just need you to tell me your symptoms.” Simmons stomach rumbled from straying from his normal habit of usually having breakfast around 6:00 it was now 8:30 and he was starving.  
“Is it alright if I go eat or do you want me to stay?” He asked worriedly Grif looked like death. He gave him a small smile.  
“You can go eat. If you want. It is the best thing in the world, trust me.” Simmons laughed at that tiny smile. His face slightly flushed slightly red as he walked out of their room. He grabbed the last few pancakes Donut prepared and leaned against the counter. He began chatting it up with the others. After a couple minutes doc walked out.  
“...okay...so he’s giving me all the symptoms of a normal Flu but Something else is wrong and it’s getting worse. There is something he’s not telling us.”  
“He’s dying mwhehehehe!” The other half of his split personality piped up.  
“No, no laughing at that O’Malley our friends dying is a bad thing.” Doc corrected himself.  
“Ugh...fine.”  
“But O’Malley is correct if he doesn’t tell us what’s wrong we can’t help him.” Simmons glanced around worriedly.  
“I’ll talk to him.” Simmons said quickly. He darted back into the room. Grif was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Hey buddy.” He yawned.  
“Grif what’s going on with you?” Simmons asked nervously. He plopped down on his bed and looked at griff who avoided eye contact.  
“Look I *cough* I already told doc everything.” He stood up Simmons shot up to quickly grabbing his arm. Grif stared at him in surprise.  
“Grif, what...is...wrong. You are not telling us and its FUCKING killing you. I’m not losing you to a dumb sickness.” Simmons said Grif pulled of his arm.  
“I already told doc everything!” He growled. “That is everything that’s wrong with me-“ Grif began coughing violently he collapsed onto his knees grabbing at his throat.  
“Grif...are you?” Simmons dropped down and put a hand over grifs back. He began violently coughing up flower after flower Simmons watched in horror. “Grif?” After a few minute he was gasping for air it had finally stopped. “What is...”  
“Shit...SHIT! NO!” Grif screamed tears in his eyes he darted out of the room and ran outside. Simmons sat frozen in place staring at the large piles of flowers in shock.


	6. Panik attek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know! One minute I was trying to get him to tell me what’s wrong the next he’s on the floor vomiting up flowers!” Simmons was having a mental breakdown Sarge was dragging him through the house Caboose ran past them and hopped in the drivers seat of the warthog.

Sarge pulled Simmons to his feet.   
“Private Simmons. I order you to snap out of it NOW.” Simmons finally snapped back to reality.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING.” Simmons screamed.  
“He just hijacked O’malleys ride.” Donut called.  
“Simmons! What the fuck happened.” Tucker screamed  
“I don’t know! One minute I was trying to get him to tell me what’s wrong the next he’s on the floor vomiting up flowers!” Simmons was having a mental breakdown Sarge was dragging him through the house Caboose ran past them and hopped in the drivers seat of the warthog. Aside from Grif he was the most responsible driver in the group aside from was who wash still fuzzy brained from fixing the timeline and Grif caboose was the only one who still had his license. Donut and sarge hopped in the back Simmons hopped in shotgun he was confused why Sarge had not claimed it for himself but that could wait. O’Malley’s vehicle was much faster than the warthog and they had to go now Caboose stomped his foot on the gas and they were off. They lost track of him after the first fork in the road.  
“which way did he go?” Donut called. Simmons couldn’t think straight his brain was in overdriven panic attack mode and he had a head ache.  
“I...I don’t......” Sarge could see the mental breakdown he was going through.  
“Try going that way first.” Sarge knew if he referred to the directions as left and right Caboose would get confused and they didn’t need any more distance between them. “He’s probably not gonna go that far so let’s drive for a bit then try the other direction.” Caboose nodded and drove off.  
Grif had in fact gone in the exact opposite direction.   
“Fuckfuckfuck.” This couldn’t be happening to him he had overheard Donut and Caboose talking about what was wrong with him hanhaki disease or whatever. Why was this happening they had been ok just being friends for 18 years so what if he liked his best fucking friend why the fuck was this starting now. Suddenly he was clotheslined off his vehicle causing more petals to come up. He lay on his back gasping for air. The wind had been knocked out of him he couldn’t move. He heard laughing from his side.  
“Holy shit. It can’t fucking be.” He turned his head and saw someone in maroon armor stroll towards him  
“S-Simmons?” No this wasn’t Simmons why was he wearing his armor?he felt a rough hand hoist him painfully to his feet.  
“Nope guess again.” He could hear the hateful smile coming from behind the helmet.  
“Gene?” Grif groaned in pain. he knew he had to do something he unzipped the pocket in his jacket that carried hundreds of flower petals and a small picture  
“Bingo.” He felt a blow against the back of his head and the world went black.


	7. Anxie-tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck you.” Grif growled avoiding eye contact.  
> “How long has it been huh? A week a month? How much longer until you suffocate on those stupid little feelings of yours.” Temple stepped forward Grif tried to keep his rage in check he absolutely didn’t want to get shot before the others found him.  
> “It’s none of your Goddamn beeswax asshole.”

Grif awoke coughing he could feel handcuffs keeping his hand behind his back. He pushed himself up and moved into a position so he could check his pocket it didn’t have any petals left. The door slid open and two figures stepped in. Grif immediately glared at whoever it was holding back a cough.   
“I can’t fucking believe my luck!” One of them chuckled.  
“Hey dickheads! Back the FUCK off. My friends are gonna be here any second then I’m gonna break out and kill you with my own two ha-!” He began coughing again. Why did this always happen at the wrong time. The other voice barked a sharp note of laughter.  
“You? Pfffttt you’re a mess! As for your friends I doubt they will be able to find you. But We weren’t even planning on getting revenge for awhile but fate has brought you right to us.”  
“How the fuck are you alive Gene? We left you hanging over a huge pit of lava?”  
“You never killed Cronut or Bucky Cronut simply followed you in got Bucky and they pulled me up.” One of the figures stepped into the brighter part of the room. He had guessed correctly. Grif opened his mouth to say something but instead coughed and another flower came up he could feel both eyes on him.  
“What the fuck is...oh. Ohoho I have heard of this.” The person still in the dark they Grif could only guess was Temple said.  
“Fuck you.” Grif growled avoiding eye contact.  
“How long has it been huh? A week a month? How much longer until you suffocate on those stupid little feelings of yours.” Temple stepped forward Grif tried to keep his rage in check he absolutely didn’t want to get shot before the others found him.  
“It’s none of your Goddamn beeswax asshole.” He grumbled hatefully. Temple walked toward him Grif turned to glare at him he just hoped Simmons had spotted the petal trail he left.  
“Hmm, Gene make sure no one comes near the base.” Spotting the tiny spark of hope in Grif’s eye. They both turned to leave. “We’ll just leave you here until you choke to death and when the others come to get you we will make sure they see your body before we kill them.” Grif could here the deranged smile on his face as the door slid shut.


	8. The long path forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reds and blues had just turned around to search the other direction when ther saw a car approaching them at high speeds they slowed down.  
> “Grif?” Simmons called out but as the figure approached they recognized it.

Locus had been Searching for the blues and reds since he heard Temple escaped jail. He had followed a lead to a nearby city and was driving along when he nearly crashed into an abandoned ghost class vehicle.  
“What the?” He muttered to himself. He parked his mongoose and got off he saw droplets of blood along with many maroon stripped petals around it. “What happened here?” He spotted a trail of similar petals leading off into the distance. As he was about to follow it he spotted a photograph laying facedown on the dirt. He bent down and carefully picked it up.he immediately recognized everyone in it. It was outside Temples base right after the reds and blues stabilized the time machine Locus had heard all about when Carolina came to visit wash she was talking to both of them because she knew locus was still cloaked in the room when she had come for a visit. In the picture Grif was winking he had one hand holding the camera and the other around Simmons who looked overjoyed. Tucker had his fist pumped in the air with his sword in hand. Carolina was giving a proud smile. Caboose had small tears In his eyes but also looked relieved and happy. Sarge stood at ease with his hands behind his back and a satisfied grin Jax and Dylan were high-fiving and Doc stood shyly in the background Donut had gone missing at this point so he was not in the photo locus cracked a small smile seeing the happiness on all their faces. He suddenly realized that this wreck was from one of them who ever it was is now in deep trouble. His eyes moved back to the petals. Either a trail or a trap but he’d have to risk it. He activated his camo unit and trekked off.  
—————————————————————————————————————————  
The reds and blues had just turned around to search the other direction when ther saw a car approaching them at high speeds they slowed down.  
“Grif?” Simmons called out but as the figure approached they recognized it.  
“Locus!” Caboose cried and brought the car to a skidding halt. Locus jumped out of the vehicle holding his shoulder in pain as he approached.  
“I found Grif.”  
“That’s wonderful where is...wait are you hit?” Simmons said jumping out of the vehicle and rushing over to him.  
“Just in my shoulder I should be fine. Can’t say the same about Grif.” He pulled out a picture and handed it to Simmons. Who took a quick look at it. It was the picture they had taken after defeating Temple. Grif always carried it on him and Simmons knew that.  
“Caboose take Locus back to base have Doc fix him up.” Sarge called.  
“No you don’t know where you’re going or what your up against. You will need back up.” Locus growled his eyes glossing over from blood loss Caboose sat him back on the Mongoose.  
“You are in no condition to fight. We’ll head back to base and pick up Carolina and Tucker.” Locus nodded tilting ever so slightly off balance but quickly correcting himself. Sarge hopped in the driver seat of the warthog and donut hopped back in the trunk. Caboose floored it with the others close behind locus base was about 20 minutes away so when they arrive locus was barely conscious he was doing his best to walk and keep his eyes open attempting to be helpful and eventually doc and Caboose were able to get him into the spare room. Wash strolled out of his room  
“what’s happening did you find guys find Grif?” Doc rushed into the room with a med kit Simmons could hear O’Malley’s voice mumbling about something.   
“We found Locus he apparently did but he got shot in the shoulder he’s losing blood fast doc will probably need more bandages.” Donut called from the bathroom where he and Caboose were gathering more. They came out with armfuls of bandages they ducked into the room locus was in Simmons followed.  
“Locus where is Grif?” He asked desperately. Doc placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Its no use you fool.” O’Malley said. “He passed out a few minutes ago.” He knew the insane side still had a soft spot for the group.   
“God damn it.” Simmons muttered then sat down and settled in for another panic attack.


	9. Do not mess with maroon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons shot up but the gears turned to fast in his head.  
> “...it’s been a week Donut what if...” Donut stopped him.  
> “No he’s fine I’m sure of it.” He said firmly

It had been at least a week since Grif went missing Kai had shown up a few hours after they brought locus back Simmons was stuck in nonstop panic attack mode. He was freaking out he had mostly been spending the past few days in his and Grif’s room mainly sitting on Grif’s bed studying the picture Locus had given him. Donut opened the rooms door carrying a plate of food for him.  
“Simmons are you ok?”  
“Not really.” He muttered eyes still locked on the photograph.  
“We are gonna be able to get him today. Doc says locus should up to fighting speed now. Luckily he had a healing unit in his armor to help speed up the process but we are gonna save him today.” Donut said hopefully. Simmons shot up but the gears turned to fast in his head.  
“...it’s been a week Donut what if...” Donut stopped him.  
“No he’s fine I’m sure of it.” He said firmly. He walked out of the room Simmons stayed behind and opened his closet and grabbed his armor he knew it was going to be needed. He walked out fully changed everyone else was in their armor to when he exited his room. Tucker double checked to make sure wash wasn’t having one of his fuzzy brained episodes then they loaded into the two warthogs near their base locus and doc hopped on locus’ mongoose doc vehicle was still missing and he wanted to make sure the bullet wound didn’t reopen. After a few turns and back alleys they came to the ghost class vehicle Grif was riding. A bunch of Petals had blown away but there still were a few around the vehicle locus immediately hopped off his car and grabbed something off the back he was followed closely by doc and the others, Simmons resisted the urge to run ahead he simply clutched his gun closer and reloaded just in case. he followed right on locus’ heels he was terrified and was praying that Grif wasn’t dead. Soon locus cloaked himself and explained the plan.  
“Carolina and Washington can you take out the guards in front. Last I saw there were four. In the inside they have guards patrolling we can take them out one by one. Simmons I can take you to where their holding Grif I’m assuming Gene and Temple are guarding him personally. Simmons nodded he remembered locus explained that Gene had somehow survived and broke Temple and the others out of jail. Locus walked over to him with whatever he had grabbed off his car and started hooking it up to his armor.  
“What is this?” Simmons asked as he finished.  
“An extra camo unit I picked up we will be able to get by easier.” Locus responded as a new icon popped up on Simmons helmet HUD. “Alright let’s move in.” Carolina and Wash made quick work of the soldiers they had out front. They quickly entered in and Simmons activated the Camo unit and made sure to keep his eyes trained on locus’ shimmer the others broke off in smaller groups and took out the guards around the base Simmons and Locus slowly crept through the base who ever approached them Locus would either shoot them in the kneecaps or Simmons would just shoot them in the chest riding high off a mixture adrenaline,anger,and a panic attack. He spotted someone in maroon armor standing next to a door. “He’s behind there I’ll take care of Temple you handle Gene.” Locus whispered. Simmons slowly crept forward and waited for the sound of locus’ gun go of.  
“FUCK MY KNEECAP! THE HELL?” Temple shrieked. Simmons disabled his camo unit and req his knife quickly putting Gene into a sleeper hold before staring him straight in the eyes as he slammed down the knife right through Gene’s heart.  
“That’s for Grif you stupid Cockbite.” He mumbled and let Gene’s body fall to the floor. Locus up cloaked and grabbed all weapons off of Temple.  
“You didn’t have to kill him.” Locus growled.  
“They took Grif. I should be doing a hell of a lot worse.” He shot a glare at temple who flinched and tried to get away but he was in too much pain. Locus shook his head and turned around ready for anyone to come down the hallway to come and attack. Simmons unlocked the door and it slid open sitting up against the back wall was Grif.


	10. End of the trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Grif please...what is wrong.” Grif’s eyes welled up with more tears than before. He cracked a huge smile and weakly chuckled.  
> “He..he....I’m...im so fucking stupid aren’t I” he laughed tears streaming down my face.  
> “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so there’s some romance in here and I absolutely suck at writing romance sry and this is not the end yet we got one more chapter so I hope you enjoy sry if it’s cringe

Grif was having a very hard time breathing he could feel the flowers in his lung he was covered in a bunch of petals and flowers. Temple and Gene had been performing their very own way of torture on Grif over the past week he would hear Gunshots and screams from the other side of the door it made him think his friend were here blasting through the base Gene would open the door and rush to him making Grif think he was Simmons before removing his helmet then beating him senseless he was covered in bruises and cuts. His spirit was broken and he was sure he was gonna die in this room surrounded by flowers and alone. He barely glanced up when he heard gunshots today. The door slid open but he just kept his eyes trained on the floor in front of him.  
“Grif?” A voice said he remained silent. “Grif ...look at me. Grif!” The person ran over to him Grif tensed up preparing for what came next. “Holy shit your actually alive!” Before he could process what was happening he was wrapped into a tight hug.  
“Simmons?” He croaked his voice a weak whisper. Simmons threw off his helmet to look Grif in the eyes both of theirs had been filled with tears. Simmons quickly picked the lock on his handcuffs Grif’s arms were sore but he didn’t care he leaned toward Simmons pulling him into another hug. The both sat there for a long minute before Grif began coughing again another flower. Simmons held him by his shoulder.  
“Grif please...what is wrong.” Grif’s eyes welled up with more tears than before. He cracked a huge smile and weakly chuckled.  
“He..he....I’m...im so fucking stupid aren’t I” he laughed tears streaming down my face.  
“What?”  
“God damn it Simmons I fucking like you I really like you.” He cried slumping down focusing his eyes on the floor again. He could feel Simmons eyes on him silent tears fell to the ground. Simmons gently grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger. His eyes were equally as teary.  
“Well why the fuck didn’t you just say so.” He said with a small smile. Grif could feel the pain in his chest lessen he could breathe again. Simmons pulled him into a kiss both were crying messes sitting on the floor. After they broke apart Simmons got to his feet and offered a hand Grif tried to stand but not having moved in a week he was having trouble Simmons draped one of Grif’s arms over his shoulder and bent down slightly to match his height he slowly took a few steps forward Grif following clumsily they passed locus.  
“No signs of hostiles i radioed the others they’re gonna meet us outside.” He reported Grif eyed Gene’s limp body.  
“Yea I...am not the proudest of that but I was will to do whatever it took to save you.” Simmons said averting his gaze from the body. Grif felt a wave of relief washed over him. After what Gene pulled several times that week he was happy he’s gone. Locus grabbed temple and they left the base. Carolina had a dagger to Cronut’s back and tucker was holding Bucky with one arm on his shoulder and his sword at his neck. Kai spotted her brother and immediately slammed into him nearly throwing him off Simmons who had to stumble and regain his balance as he hugged him.  
“Never pull that shit again asshole or I will never forgive you.” She said sternly he laughed.  
“I promise I won’t.” He smiled. Carolina wrapped Grif’s other arm around her shoulder she began berating Simmons about Gene as they started walking heading back to the Warthogs donut pause which caused Caboose to slow down.  
“What’s wrong cupcake?” He asked casing Donut to grin at the name.  
“We still gotta tell Simmons about what’s wrong with Grif.” Caboose looked at Grif and Simmons who were talking and laughing up ahead. Caboose grabbed Donut’s hand and squeezed gently.  
“I think he’s cured.” He smiled Donut thought for a second.  
“Yea probably.” He said finally then went to catch up with the group. Simmons and Carolina hoisted Grif into the back of a Jeep Simmons hopped up with him Sarge and Carolina hopped in the driver seats of the two vehicles before wash quickly kicked sarge out and made him sit shotgun which he wasn’t too upset about donut and Caboose hopped in the back of Carolina’s Tucker got in the shotgun side of hers. Doc jumped into his Ghost that Grif stole and locus took the Blues and reds that were still alive to jail.


	11. Cinema

It was movie night again caboose sat on the floor messing with donut hair cuz he was sitting on top of him Sarge actually sat on the couch. Tucker saw leaning his back against wash’s shoulder and Simmons had his head resting on Grif Doc had decided to stay a few days and was leaning against a wall. Carolina smiled at the group and took a quick picture of all of them. Before sitting down on the couch’s arm and settling in. Grif had his eyes locked on Simmons he had a huge goofy smile on his face Simmons looked up at him.  
“What?” He whispered just barely over the movie.  
“You know I love you right?” He said matching his tone and giving him a small kiss on the forehead. Simmons smiled and leaned into it.  
“Yep now pay attention to the movie fatass.” He joked Grif smiled and pulled him closer.   
———————————————————————————————————————————  
That is the end of the Sunset petals story line I’m just gonna say now I suck at writing anything romantic sry but I will be posting more fics here I have another one in progress called chorus of feathers it will be a churboose based fic and I’m having a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed sunset petals and if you wanna see stupid animations subscribe to my YT channel Phoenix the dutchie   
When I was writing this the two songs that played through my head the most were cotton candy skies and secret garden I’m thinking about doing an animation for this I just can’t decide which one. Also I appreciate any critique on my work so feel free to leave a comment telling me how you liked the fic and anything I can do better to improve my writing if you want to know when more fics are coming out feel free to join my discord https://discord.gg/dKNnyvg9

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so at like 3 am last night I got the idea to make a really stupid rvb animation so here’s the link if you wanna see it https://youtu.be/Xzd8ea_wIUQ  
> And I am proud to announce I have the rest of the chapters written down so I will be starting another doc soon if you want updates on ficts and animations I’m working you can join my discord https://discord.gg/dKNnyvg9


End file.
